return to the past
by James Masters
Summary: Not good at summaries and this story will be a narutoxfemkyuubi story
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto and I never will so there I said it so you can't sue

Prologue

Darkness sadness is all he could feel right at the moment as he was walking down to his execution chamber. Death was supposed to be scary but he had no fear of dieing for once he died the kyuubi would finally have her revenge to all of the villagers that made his life a living hell. The kyuubi was patiently waiting for the perfect moment as well as Naruto. Naruto smiled as he and his vixen talked peacefully at long last.

"So kyuu do you know what to do when we reach the afterlife?"

**"Naruto-kun we are not going just yet we are going back in time to stop this from even happning.**

Naruto looked at his companion for all of the years over the years they had become close to each other but near the end of both of their lives they had become almost inseparable. Naruto had gained power far beyond anyone wildest dreams and he had gained a friend that would be with him in his last days always. But now they had a plan to stop this all together and stop the fall of the hidden villages. Naruto smiled as he was led to the execution chamber still smiling while the axe was raised and in a burst of red chakra Naruto the Rokudiam Hokage of Konoha disappeared. There was a slight lagh resounding in the air as the crowd dissapered into thin air. The stage literally disappeared from plain view as the past came undone and rewaund and changed. Out of the ashes that were the hidden villages they roze again and reappeared infront of everyone. Konoha stood once again in all of its splendor and power as it once had before the war. There legendary seal master Naruto Namikaze and his now unsealed wife stood on Naruto's head in there full glory. Naruto smiled and remembered the day he returned to the past.


	2. returned to the past

I do not own Naruto and I never will so there I said it so you can't sue

An This story will mostly be in real time flashback format because I gave the ending in the prologue.

Hours days months years went by before Naruto's eyes. He saw himself becoming the Hokage of Konoha or what was left of the ninja population. He saw his genin team and his first S-ranked mission as a Jonin. So many countless events passed before his eyes, he saw his first meeting with the nine tailed fox and remembered the hostilities they had for one another. It was threw theses moments together they started to develop a relationship. As the years went by before his eyes, they started to slow down until they absolutely stopped. Naruto then passed out from exhaustion and silently said to himself "If I ever have to do that again I'll kill myself at least my relationship with the kyuubi will only get stronger from here on out. I hope she still remembers what we did together that no one has done before."

He herd a vioce saying **"Don't worry Naruto-kun I still remember we both went back about 20 years so I will summon a shadow clone for me to cuddle up next to you."**

Naruto smiled as he felt the warmth of her body come up next to him. By the time it was morning, Naruto had regained much of his chakra it was hard work for both of them to go back in time but without her it would be impossible. All together it took a total of 15 tails worth of chakra to come back this far. 'At least,'Naruto thought,'I recover chakra very fast but we are still weak me and kyuu-chan need to work on our chaka building exercises.'

The door opened with a crack and in came the kyuubi with breakfast of two rabbits and a wild boar this would keep them going with enough meat for a while. Naruto smiled as he herd a knife chopping and dicing the meat into pieces. He then herd the microwave go on and about one minute later it went off again. The stove turned on and the meat started to sizzle and cook to a proper level, medium well for Naruto and rare for kyuubi. The smell of cooking meat permeated threw the apartment from the way it smelled she was cooking a rabbit first. Naruto sat and waited for their breakfast to be done cooking. Kyuubi smiled as he sat down at the table another morning for the two of them. The rabbit stakes were eaten and Naruto went on his way to the ninja academy surprisingly they landed in March of his first year at there.

Later that day he was walking home to many cold glares but one of the villages decided it would be funny to attack the "demon" boy that landed him with a resengan in his gut from that day on the villagers stayed clear out of his way. Needless to say he brought that up to the third hokage who just sent that villager to Ibiki and his young apprentice Anko both of them had fun that day from then on.

Sorry that this was short and all but the next chapter will contain a time skip.

Next chapter One akaski (don't know if thats right) down nine to go


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Naruto and I never will so there I said it so you can't sue

It had been more than one year since Naruto and his lovely demon girlfriend came back in time to prevent things from going out of hand. Things were starting to go better fro the both of them. Just about every morning Naruto had some kind of meat product. This day Naruto marked in his calender was the day of the Uchiha massacre, for this day Naruto had prepared for the past year gaining his chakra levels up to where he could successfully kill Itachi and save the Uchiha clan. Based on what Kyuubi had told him is that the Uchiha had spouts of insanity that could only be stopped if that person killed someone or was killed by another person. It was the dead of night around 11 pm when Naruto set out to stop this dreaded bloodshed, he smiled grimly at the lone figure of Itachi making his way home with his full ANBU bragalia. There was the first scream as just one of the Uchiha clan members were killed. Naruto knew he must act now before half of the clan was killed. His movement was quick and persice as he landed behind Itachi and just said in a creepy voice (think Home alone 3 when Alex is uniting Miss. Hess) "Well" Itachi jumped and spun around and had a face to face contact with Naruto "What do we have here" Naruto let some of the kyuubi's chakra flare alerting some of the near by ninja "The great prodigy of the Uchiha killing some of its members. Might I ask why Itachi?"

For once in his life, Itachi looked visibly scared fear was evident in his eyes as more ANBU showed up on the seen. Itachi knew he was dead before he could say anything so he choose his last words and just said "more power."

Some of the ANBU looked at him with disgust and killed him right there on the spot. It was later that week that Naruto was blamed for the murder of one of the Uchiha but surprisingly the Uchiha themselves came forward and proclaimed his innocents by the matriarch and the clan head saying that if he would be even looked at funny anymore that person would have the wrath of the Uchiha clan on them. Things were starting to look up for him as the Uchiha gave him copies of all their jutsu as a substantial payment but the Uchiha clan head gave those scrolls to him as a sign of guilt for the village treating him like a demon. He had been told from his power that the reason why they even had the shatingan was because of the demon who was sealed into him.

Sorry for the short chapter again but i do not want to get overly out of topic for this fic unlike my mistake with Fire and Ice. Most of thoes chapters were deleted becasue one it was getting way to out of hand and run away plot line, the bane of all writters.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Naruto and I never will so there I said it so you can't sue

The seasons came and the seasons went Spring turned to summer and summer turned to fall so forth and so on. Naruto had spent about five years in the past today and today of all days was the gennin graduation exam. As the years progressed the villagers decided almost as a hole that it would be very unwise to bring any false accusations against the so cald "demon kid" Early on, in the later dubbed Uzumaki-Uchiha alliance, Naruto had experienced some attacks but they were quickly killed. I am rambling on again aren't I back to the story sorry.

Today was the final day of the so called academy. Naruto already had a plan as he dubbed it "Re-enforce the academy" but that will be explained on a later date. Sometimes Naruto got so board in class he just mad a shadow clone of himself to take his place in the academy. His demonic girlfriend knew of this but did not want to rain on his parade as he made and perfected some rather interesting clones. She smiled to herself as he started to do that shadow clone that morning but reminded him that today he couldn't do that. Mizuki started to pass out the exams when he accidental gave an ANBU enrollment sheet to Naruto. Naruto already had taken that test before in his previous life passed it with flying colors. During the kunie throwing Mizuki put a genjutsu on Naruto making him believe the targets here higher or farther than what they really were. Naruto then smiled again at his teachers stupidity just to aggravate him a little Naruto put his own Genjutsu on him making him feel what the target was feeling when his Kunie landed on one of the most painful parts of a male's body. His genjustu did what it was supposed to and needless to say Misuki got hurt really badly. Naruto knew unlike everyone else that saying that you were from the future would be very bad and alter maybe even call back some of the evil spirits that he had killed. Naruto smiled once again as the final exam approached he personally knew that he could not due the standered clone jutsu so he would just improvise the solution with an earth ,fire ,shadow, mud, water, and lightning clones. Naruto went last and always last in his last life time but it goes to show the phrase the last shall be first and the first shall be last, he proved that phrase by getting Hokage.

Naruto was called into the exam room and asked to do a clone jutsu Naruto replied "But I can't do a clone jutsu."

Mizuki was quick to respond "Then you fail brat."

Naruto smiled again at his teachers stupidity and did all of the known elemental clones he had in his arsenal. Mizuki started to gawk at Naruto's shear power and blamed it on the work of that "evil" demon fox. Naruto smiled as he drew a shuriken and landed it in Mizuki's skull while saying "Don't you think I don't know about her Mizuki-teme. i know for a fact that you purposely tried to fail me and you reviled an S-ranked secret punishable by death. Good bye teme." Iruka smiled and just said congratulations to Naruto as he walked out the door.

Later that day at the apartment Naruto was relaxing after a long day of "work". His girl ,Kyuubi, walked into the room swaying her hips seductivlybeconing Naruto to fall ow he to the bedroom. They both had a fun night that night after Naruto deflowered the almighty Kyuubi.

It had been about a week sense the recognition that Naruto knew of his demon and things just got back to the same old same old. While Naruto was finishing mastering some of the Uchiha fire jutsu that he was given for saving all of their asses from a rampaging heir of the Uchiha clan. Surprisingly there was a friendship between the Uzumaki and the Uchiha. Naruto gave some jutsu scroll for some of the jutsu that were copied from the Uchiha from recent missions. There was a rate iof exchange and all but for every 50 copied jutsu they gave him he exchanged one of his home made jutsu even some of the kinky ones him and the kyuubi had made together so he could be on the receiving end.(sounds like something the Uchiha would not like but surprisingly they did for whatever pouropus.)

Things were starting up again as another trade brought in another 50 jutsu. Naruto became known to master the B and C-ranked jutsu in under one hour and then move on to the next one. He became noted to the Uchiha as someone that you would be willingly make a jutsu trade (I'm rambling again so back to the story)

Today was the day of the team placements and since Naruto came up one one of the top seeds in that class he didn't know who his sensei would be today it would be intresting to see the look on his teachers face when he knew most of his jutsu.

Next chapter Team placments What!


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Naruto and i probably never will so you can't seu.

Team placments

Iruka had got the team placement paper and just looked at it with a prying eye surprised beyond belief. No Uchiha would request the heir of the Uchiha clan knowing him he was a little bit insane and the runt of the littler it was said among the Uchiha that he would never get his shatingan. There was talk among the council to let an outsider cough Naruto cough be the clan head even if Sasuke made the clan head. Naruto would later refused so Sasuke's little sister, Pokori, would get it. I am rambling again if your not use to it get use to it. This will happen over and over.

Sasuke was the class dobe and Naruto was the rookie of the year but he did not let that get to his head no he helped other students get higher up from the middle of the class. To Naruto, the only one who refused his help blatintly was Shikamaru he knew he was smart by a game of go and all but he was still a mystery. Iruka thought that Naruto was a prime example of what a shinobi o fhte leaf was ought to be. No selfish like some of the other students or power hungry. Generaly Naruto helped those students who needed it. Iruka coughed a little bit to get their attention but the students would not shut up for this serious matter so he had to reduced to the demon head jutsu. Still a mystery to most academy students but Nauro had learned it when he noticed chakra go to his face mixed with a genjutsu to turning his face red and big. Without that genjutsu he would be just using a loud voice. "Team one... Team 7 Hyuuga Hinata, Uzumaki Naruto, and Uchiha (some of his fan girls were hoping it would be Sasuke and not him) Obito jr (most of the girls flopped down on the ground none of them would be with Obito jr.) Your sensei will be this is weird normally a clan head doesn't take a team Uchiha Fuugan." Sasuke fell at this and the wrest of the class laughed at his misfortune. Uchiha Fuugan suddenly appeared in a swirl of fire and told his team to meet him at the clan head household of the Uchiha. Hinata Naruto and Obito went off while the Uchiha clan head teleported away. Team 7 slowly made their way to the Uchiha compound while laughing and caring on a good time all the while being monitored by the Uchiha clan head. Most of the things they talked about where things they recently did like pull an occasional prank or Naruto telling them how the demon head jutsu worked and to use it to its full potential. Each one of them silently walked past the place of where Itachi had made his first and last kill of the Uchiha, a mother a daughter and a wife, she had a little girl named Pokori. Slowly but surrey they made the wrest of the trip rather fast wanting to spend more time together and with there prospected girlfriends.(No there will not be a Naruto harem in this story don't even review or pm me about it.) They entered the head of the Uchiha clan's house in utmost silence and waited there to be escorted to him when they herd him becon for them to come into the Uchiha libray, all copied jutsu. Fuuga looked at his new team and just said "Lets do an ice breaker shall we so I know where you will need to train more in. First likes dislikes hobbies dreams and the number of jutsu you know first Naruto."

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto my likes are Ramen and my precious people, I don't have many dislikes, my hobbies are making jutsu spending time with my girlfriend. My dream is to be the Hokage and be a father. The number of jutsu I know is numbered in the thousands. Fuuga-san I have another jutsu to trade for some copies of theses ones." Obito and Hinata just gawked at the shear number of jutsu Naruto knew. They didn't think that was even possible for anyone besides an Uchiha to do but Naruto would not give up his secrets.

"Next up Hinata."

"My name is Hyuuga Hinata my likes are my little sister, I dislike how my clan is run and sparing against my sister, my hobbies include pressing flowers. My dream for the futer is to bann the caged bird seal and become the head of the hyuuga clan. I only know the basic three and the hyuuga styles."

"We all know who you are Obito so no. " Fuuga gave each one of his team a card and told them to put chakra into it. Hinata's got wet while Obito's burst into flames. Naruto's surprisingly sliced in half crumpled got wet dusted and burned up. The three of them were looking at Naruto like he was some kind of powerful maniac. Not even a kage had that many alignments. "You already passed my exam so come into the library and I'll give you some jutsu that would fit your elemental description. He passed out three jutsu scrolls to Hinata and Obito while Naruto stayed behind and Fuuga asked him "How in the world did do you master all of those jutsu without the shatingan?"

Naruto simply replied "Shadow clone, here is a lightning jutsu. Quite powerful I would say lightning clone it's called gives one hell of a shock to all of those who a stupid enough to destroy it."

Fuuga smiled as he exchanged the jutsu with Naruto with 50 copied jutsu scrolls.

Yes finally done with this chapter I'm beginning to type faster than I had ever before so I'm expecting more and more chapters to be coming out soon.


	6. I am back and teaser

Return to the past

After much delay and anticipation for all of my wonderful readers I have decided to come back to this story and nothing will be changed from the previous chapters. I know that when I first started writing all of my stories I was inexperienced and still in high School but I hope you as my readers will find a tremendous difference in my writing in both showing and telling. Now without further ado may I present the list of stories that I will be working on for the time being. Smoke Ninja Revised, Return to the Past, A new Power, and Nightmare comes to Town. The others have not been forgotten but they are on the back burners for the time being.

Chapter 6

Naruto, hinata and Obito had mastered the jutsus that they were given from the Uchiha clan library and they were out on the most satanic mission that plagued all of the gennin "Catching Tora the cat" also known as "The kitten from Hell".

Fuugan looked at his young charges with an almost satisfactory look as they plotted on how to gut the cat and stew it without the dynamo's wife even knowing about it. It was Obito who snapped first and he was rather rude and crude in his guesters at both Iruka and the Sandaim Hokage but it got the job done. The Third hokage relented and gave team 7 their first C ranked mission to the wave. Everything followed the same course like last time and in cannon till the demon brothers reared their ugly heads. This time Naruto purposely stepped in the puddle to give away their genjutsu to both his team and teacher both of which seemed not too noticed till the demon brothers came from behind.

Hinata was the first to strike and she planted her size five foot right in one of the brothers gut while Naruto knocked his opponent out with relative ease with a quick lightning strike to his shoulder near his heart. Obito came around from behind and tied the brothers up and the three just waited for their sensai to show himself.

Sorry for the teaser but I had to get my mojo going


End file.
